The path of Courage and Love
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Davis is torn between two girls-Yolei and Kari. Which one does he choose, and who does he go to for advice? Some Taiora, Daiyako, Takari and slight Daikari. Rated PG because Tai slams Davis against his wall.


Me: Lucky me, I don't own Digimon. If I did…you know.

Tai: This contains Taiora-what else?-and Daiyako. Some Takari and a hint of Dakari. 

Yolei: (very angry) WHAT? DAVIS-ARE YOU SEEING KARI BEHIND MY BACK?!

Davis: Wha-? Uh…I'm not seeing Kari! (under breath) Although I wish I could…

Yolei: What was that?

Davis: Uh…(kisses Yolei)

Tai: I'm gonna throw up! (leaves)

Me: Not before me! (leaves)

Sora: Don't go in the…

Mimi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (slaps the both of us)

Sora: …Girls' bathroom.

Yolei: (blushing) Wow…

Davis: Still got it.

T.K.: What?

****

Digimon

The path of Courage and Love

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya was faced with a problem. Usually when he had a problem, he tried his best to solve it. Or played soccer. Heck, he even risked a trip to the Digital World every now and then. But with this problem, he couldn't do any of those. It had to be thought of and dealt with. The question was this: Who do you go to in order to figure out the solution to your problem? The answer came to him in less than a second. So, after depositing DemiVeemon off at Ken's, he headed over to Sora Takenouchi's house.

"I still don't understand how I can help you out, Davis." 

Davis actually was not afraid to get down on his knees in front of his mentor's girlfriend. "Please, Sora! I'm desperate. I don't know what to do. And besides, I can't go to Tai 'cause he's Kari's sister. So I figured that I need a woman's perspective on this. And since Mimi's in America…" 

Sora smiled. "…You decided to come here? All right Davis, I'll give it a shot." 

"Thank you!" cried Davis as he jumped up and hugged Sora tightly.

"Davis? Can you let go? Tai's coming over soon and he may kill you if he…"

"…Catches you like this?" 

Davis gasped as he heard Tai behind him. _"I'm a dead man." _

"Sora, can you excuse us?" 

Sora stood up; Davis instantly hid behind her. "Tai, if you're going to kill Davis, at least find out why he was here." 

Tai relaxed himself and sat down on Sora's bed. "Okay, Davis. Why are you here, in Sora's room?" 

"I needed advice. I can't decide between Kari or Yolei."

Tai stood up and smiled. "I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions, Davis. And you couldn't come to me on this because…"

"…You're Kari's brother." Finished Sora calmly.

"Ah. See you later, Sora." Tai bent down and kissed Sora lightly on the lips; Sora pulled him down and increased the kiss. 

"A-hem!" Davis cleared his throat out of irritation. Sora and Tai blushed as they separated. 

"Sorry, Davis. Don't forget our game this Saturday." 

"Wouldn't miss it!" 

"What feelings do you have when you're around Kari?" 

Davis sighed as he collapsed on Sora's bed. "Like I've died and gone to heaven. An intense desire flares within me to just be with her, protect her." 

Sora smiled in response. "Sounds like when Tai was protective of us in the Digital World." 

"Huh?" 

"When we first went to the DigiWorld, Tai felt like he had to be the courageous one of the team. To keep us safe from harm. I felt like I had to keep him safe from all the dangers he eventually put himself in while he tried to look out for us." 

Davis couldn't resist smiling. "Guess that's why you got the Crest of Love, huh?" 

"Hm-hmm. Even though I cared about the others a great deal, I cared for Tai even more. 

All the times I was angry with him, I was worried about him. Except for the time he bought me a hair clip for my birthday, but that's another story." Sora explained.

"He bought you a hair clip?" Davis couldn't keep his eyes from bugging out.

"Yeah. I still have it." Sora walked over to her jewelry box, opened it and pulled out a shiny hair clip. 

"It looks new." Davis noted.

"That's because I never wore it. And I still haven't worn it. Davis, I think I've helped you enough. I also think you should go and see Tai about this. He can help you on almost anything you ask. Just don't ask him about gifts." 

"What about with Yolei?" 

"With Yolei, I think you'll just know by being around her, spending time with her outside of the Digital World."

Davis nodded, then hugged Sora. "Thanks! Tai sure picked the right person for a girlfriend." 

Sora couldn't keep a blush from creeping over her face. "You're welcome, Davis." 

As Davis pulled away from Sora, he saw e-mail on her computer. It had the words _Love, Tai _on the bottom. 

__

"What's this about?" 

WHAM! 

__

"Maybe it wasn't the right idea to come see Tai so soon." Thought Davis worriedly. Tai had just slammed him against the wall of his room. No one else was home, so Davis was in fear of his life.

"Two things: One, what'd you and Sora talk about? Two, what makes you think you have a chance with Kari?" asked Tai calmly.

Davis almost lost his temper, but forced himself to calm down. "One, we talked about how I feel when I'm around Kari and somewhat about the old days." 

Tai rose an eyebrow in response. "'The old days?'"

"Back when you and Sora were DigiDestined, trying to find your way home." 

"Ah. And two?" 

"That's easy-'cause I'm me." 

"No, you're just like me-protective, determined, a bit reckless, but you really care about your friends. And somehow or another, you're able to pull off a miracle or two in the Digital World. That's why you have a chance with Kari as well as Yolei." 

Davis smiled. "Thanks, Tai! Did you know Sora still has that hair clip you gave her?" 

Tai's eyes bugged out in shock. "She does?" 

"Yeah. She keeps it in a jewelry box. Never been used, either." 

Tai pulled Davis close to his ear. "Did you happen to see an e-mail on her computer?" 

"Yeah, I did. It had the words _'Love, Tai' _on it. What was that about?" 

Tai sweat dropped while laughing. "That? Just an e-mail joke. Nothing special." 

"Right. That's why she didn't speak to you after you gave her that hair pin." 

Tai's eyes narrowed with definite irritation. "Find Kari or Yolei and talk to either one of them. Other than that, you may now leave. Come back when you aren't talking about my love life." 

Davis couldn't help laughing as he exited Tai's room. As he headed to the door, he accidentally bumped into Kari. 

"Oh! Kari, uh…hi." 

"Hi, Davis. What are you doing over here? The game isn't until Saturday." 

Davis nodded. "Just needed to talk to Tai about stuff. See you later." Davis pulled out a rose and handed it to her before leaving. 

As Davis was seconds from walking into the Inoue's store, he accidentally bumped into T.K. 

"Hey, T.S." 

"Hey Davis. I've got a problem. I don't know who to go to on this." 

Davis smiled and slapped T.K. on the back. "Don't tell me-Kari, right? Go to Sora, then Tai. They'll tell you everything you need to know. Just don't hug Sora when you first walk in her room. Got to go. Later, T.I.!" 

T.K. walked out with a confused look on his face. _"Is that our Davis or was he abducted by aliens?" _

Davis walked right up to Yolei, who was working the cash register. "Hi, Yolei." 

Yolei looked up and turned red. "Hey, Davis. How are you?" 

"Fine. I've gone through the most hectic day. I had this problem. I had to choose between these girls. I went to Sora for advice and got some good advice; I then went to Tai and nearly got killed, but learned some important information while being held up by my neck on Tai's wall." 

Yolei couldn't hold back her giggles. "So what'd you learn and who'd you choose?" 

Davis responded with leaning forward and kissing her for a full three minutes. "That a pretty good answer?" 

Yolei was blushing from ear to ear. "P-pretty good answer, D-Davis." 

Davis smiled as he revealed a bouquet of roses. "Thanks. See you after you get off work?" 

Yolei nodded agreeably. The young teenage girl was beaming with radiance as the younger boy exited the store. _"I should have dated him a long time ago!" _

True, I've done mostly Taioras, but I figured, why not give Davis a chance to shine in the ways of love? Told you I could think up stories faster than Izzy's computer! R&R!


End file.
